1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a parting composition for use in cooking foodstuffs, more especially to a parting composition of the type applied to cooking utensils, such as baking and frying pans and the like, in order to prevent or reduce the sticking of food to the utensil during cooking.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,221 to E. R. Purves et al discloses the addition to cooking fats of alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of an oxyacid of phosphorus, e.g., sodium, potassium and calcium phosphate salts, to provide an anti-sticking composition. The known use of lecithin (a phospholipid) as an anti-sticking additive for cooking fats is described, as is the tendency of increased lecithin content to cause darkening and the development of off-flavors during cooking. Additives for inhibiting such darkening, including carbonate or bi-carbonate salts, are described.
The use of flour in parting compositions containing edible oils and lecithin is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,802 to W. C. Carey discloses a parting composition comprising clear flour (a wheat flour obtained from the first milling of the wheat), soybean flour, hydrogenated vegetable shortening, vegetable oil and lecithin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,007 to W. C. Carey discloses a method of preparing a spray-type pan material comprising vegetable shortening, commercial grades of wheat and soybean flour, a liquid vegetable salad oil, and lecithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,465 to O. L. Strouss discloses a baking pan release agent comprising a liquid emulsifier containing mono-glycerides and di-glycerides derived from animal fat or vegetable oils and a polysorbate compound, together with a major portion by weight of water. Unbleached liquid lecithin may be added to the composition to aid in its adherence to the walls of baking pans.
The use of sodium glyceryl oleate phosphate ("SGOP") as a pan release agent is disclosed in a technical bulletin of Witco Chemical Company (Bulletin 268, dated March, 1978), which discloses an ionic emulsifier surfactant, sold under the trademark EMPHOS D70-30C, comprised of phosphated mono- and di-glycerides derived from vegetable oils. The Technical Bulletin discloses that the functional properties of the surfactant are similar to those of lecithin and that, since the EMPHOS D70-30C product does not contain nitrogen derivatives, it is not subject to the degradation of taste and flavor sometimes associated with naturally occurring phospholipids.